


SONGVIDEO: Without You

by Rhianne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of In My Time of Dying, Dean's grief threatens to consume him. Songvideo made for, and dedicated to, dodger_winslow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodger_winslow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dodger_winslow).



[Without You - A Supernatural songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/SPN_Without_You_by_Rhianne.wmv)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Without You, by Harry Nielsen**

 

_No, I can't forget this evening_  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows 

_No, I can't forget tomorrow_  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know 

_I can't live if living is without you_  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more 

_No, I can't forget this evening_  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows 

_I can't live if living is without you_  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore 

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
